runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mounting
' ' Mounting is RuneScape's newest and most unique skill. It is a skill''' 'that was released in ''RuneScape on 15 July 2010 that is open to both free players and members. Mounting features a new area south of Wizard's Tower, Kiphlar, a wide grassland of mythical creatures and inhabitants, which is about the size of Falador. Mounting gives a player the ability to mount an animal or creature, either to reach destinations in a short amount of time using lesser energy, or to enhance combat and uses whistles and scrolls to summon their mounts at anytime, anywhere. The skill follows a new skill training system called 'Progressive Skill Training'. Trained entirely from the mount itself, the player can do just about anything in RuneScape with the mount and still gain experience no matter what. For example, for every amount of distance the player and their mount travels, experience is gained. No experience will be gained if the mount is absent during activities such as questing. However you can still earn experience through quests such as those involving the use of your mount. Mounts can be found all over Gielinor. Training mounts can be found on Kiphlar itself and nowhere else on Gielinor, although they don't have an important purpose other than getting used to the basics. Training mounting is lightly dependent on the agility skill. Unlike what players may think at first, a player's agility binds with the mount's agility, giving the player a tremendous increase in run energy and stamina. The current minimum requirement to be ranked (at approximately rank 450,312) on the hiscores for Mounting is level 30. As of 30 July 2010, there are 8 players that have achieved level 99 in Mounting but no one has reached level 120 in Mounting yet and no one has achieved 200 million experience yet. The closest to achieving 200 million experience is 73,487,097 experience. The current rankings are visible on the Runescape Hiscores page. On 2 August 2010, the skill received a massive upgrade to include, amongst other things, the ability to use Construction to build many useful things around Gielinor and the ability to use mounts in many PvP minigames such as Duel Arena and Clan Wars. It also released several new training grounds in major towns such as East Ardounge (Grassland), Bandit Camp (Desert), Llyeta (Forest), Burthope (Mountian) and Lunar Isle (Snow). Getting Started To be able to begin Mounting, you must complete the Transporter quest, which will give you a free Horse, and raise your Mounting level to 4. Background It has been revealed by Potus , when you reach Level 99 Mounting, that the place where your mounts hail from has never been part of Gielinor, yet is nevertheless part of our lives every day. The Mounting creatures have a strong connection with the Summoning familiars as well as where they both come from, from the Spirit Plane. Other races than the Elves, Spiritual Beings, and now the Humans, appear to possess some knowledge of Mounting; for instance, the Gnome ride Terrorbird into battle, hinting that the Gnome race posesses Mounting skill. Mounts Main Article: Mounting Familiars Mounts are creatures that players may tame or find around Gielinor to help them with various tasks. The familiars have many different abilities, from boosting energy to aiding you in combat. All familiars have a special move or boost which can be activated with Mount Scrolls. Only one mount can be mounted at a time, although a player may keep more than one mount. Mounts do not take up inventory space, instead they are stored in the new Mounting tab next to the Summoning tab. However, mounts can be put in banks. Players may only use either Mounting Familiars or Summoning Familiars at a time. Some of these mounts require certain quests whille others require certain skills. When mounts are stored in the tab, they appear as scrolls. Clicking on the particular scroll, will have options to summon the mount, check what the mount is carrying, boost the mount for new effects and release the mount. NOTE that once you release a mount, you cannot undo the action. The scrolls listed below, are mounts you may ride: In order to mount a familiar, players must use the "Summon" option on the Mounting tab if a mount has been assigned. Mounting familiars do not cost any mounting points (as to Prayer and Summoning points). Mounting points decrease depending on the level of the Mount summoned. Example, if a player had 40 mounting and he/she summoned a familiar which requires level 26 summoning, his/her mounting points will decrease by 26 and will be left with 14 mounting points. Mounting points can be renewed overtime, or can be instantly refilled from the Energy Pack gained from completing Transporter . Players may interact with their mounts, feeding them food and training them to increase a player's mounting experience. Player's mounts may also interact with a player's pet. By dropping a pet while a mounting familiar is summoned, the two will interact in many ways. Saddles Scrolls There are 2 different types of scrolls. The first type of scroll, is used to summon your mounts. The second type of scroll is boosts. Boosts may be added to your mount as long as you have the certain Mounting level. This, the second type is for boosting your mounts. You will have to kill various monsters or look in the RuneScape Item Mall for mount boosts. A list shows what type of boosts are avalible: Coming soon! Armour Robes Headgear Boots Locations Mount Shops Stables Training Locations Progressive Training Kiphlar Travelling Cape of Accomplishment History Trivia See Also